


Make it Fast

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark





	Make it Fast

“I don’t fucking have time for this,” he pants, “I have an a-appointment,  _oh_ _fuck_.”  Chris winces then hisses in a breath when his head meets the back of his front door with a thunk.

“I’ll make it fast.”  Will smirks at him, that fucking  _smirk_  that’s cocky fun and somehow makes Chris feel too in love.

“Isn’t that my line?” Chris breathes out. Will’s hair is soft and product free under his fingers, almost too slippery when he grips it hard. He watches carefully, steadily, as Will’s fingers hurry his zipper open to reveal his deep red boxer briefs.

“Mmm,” Will twinkles up at him before slipping his pants and boxers out of the way deftly, tucking the elastic of his underwear just under his balls. Will’s mouth is on him before Chris can even brace himself, and  _oh_ , he’s right, Will is  _so_  right because he  _is_  making this fast. His mouth is fever frenetic, too wet and the sound, _oh god_ , everything is slick and white pleasure washing and  _fuck_  this is going to be over almost before it’s begun.

“Should-” Chris closes his eyes because the visual, Will’s sweetly filthy mouth working him so earnestly, is too much, “Could have done this for a livi- oh fuck!”

The door behind his head actually really hurts this time when his head slams against it, and his orgasm catches him hard and fast in a cramping intensity that is just right. Will’s mouth is still working him, tender and careful, the hum of his muffled laughter vibrating from Chris’ satisfied cock straight through to his stomach.

“For a living?” Will pulls away with one last careful lick, kisses the smooth curve of his belly. Slowly, Chris untangles his fingers, which actually ache from having gripped Will’s hair so hard. He pets the top of Will’s head soothingly in apology.

“Yeah well,” Chris lisps, flicking a still pleasure soaked hand lazily, “If I weren’t getting my brains sucked out, I might have worded that better.”

 


End file.
